City of Angels
by Elodia9000
Summary: What if Clary knows someone who knows everything? What if this person change the whole course? What if this person is an angel and a demon at the same time? -It's going to be a big romance between Clary and Jace. Rated M because of later chapters. Enjoy! :)
1. Clary

**Author's note: This is my first story! I'm from germany and I hope you understand what I'm writing :D I'm bad at tenses so please be nice to me :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 1

_(Just an introduction and very close to the book but chapter 2 is going to be better)_

I'm Clary Fray, a normal teenager, if you overlook the fact that I have the most over protective mother that has ever existed. I mean it, she never lets me stay out late at night like other 15 years old do. I think...

"Clary." Simon said and waved his hand right before my face.

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out again."

"Sorry." I said with a smile and tried to concentrate on what he was saying just seconds before. Simon is my best friend, my only friend if you want the truth, but that's ok.

"Soooooooo, What do you want to do now?" Simon asked and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I don't know as long as I don't have to go home."

"What did your mum do this time?" Simon asked looking at me.

"Doesn't matter, she's being over protective like usual." I said and thought back to the huge fight my mum and I had an hour ago.

"If you say so…" Simon trailed off with a worried look in his eyes, but I decided to ignore it. Just then I saw a cool looking club called "Pandemonium".

"Let's go in there" I said pointing at the building where people were waiting in a long queue.

"If you want to..." Simon said grudgingly but followed me anyways.

* * *

We waited almost half an hour and I bet we may have stood there longer than that, if there hadn't been some blue haired guy who took us in with him.

Now I was watching him from my position on the dance floor. Simon and I were dancing, if you want to call it that. Honestly, we were just swaying awkwardly with the beat and trying to avoid attention. Simon looked very uncomfortable like always. He never liked clubbing, but he always came with me.

I gazed at the guy with the blue hair, standing on the other side of the dance floor.

Maybe I should just go and ask him to dance?

"I'll go and get us something to drink" Simon screamed in my ear and I just nodded.

I really wasn't listening to him because I noticed that something or someone had caught the attention of the blue haired boy.

I turned my head to see some dark-haired girl in a white dress approach him.

Perfect. That's the kind of girl I'll always hate. They are beautiful, tall and so sure of themselves. The opposite of me, I'm a short redhead with freckles. Nothing you would call beautiful.

The black-haired girl lead the guy to the backroom and that was the moment I saw two black shadows following them.

I tried to make my way through the dancing people and get a closer look at the figures.

Maybe I'm just imagined them.

I don't know, now that my view isn't blocked by dancing bodies anymore I saw the girl and the blue haired guy entering the backroom, followed by the two shadows.

I followed them as well.

I entered the room and hid behind some boxes that were piled up in the small room. In this position I had a good view at the girl and the boy but the two shadows were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't think that you're surviving the night, demon." the girl said and slammed the boy against the wall.

"Shadowhunter!" the blue haired boy hissed with contempt in his eyes.

"Yes" the girl laughed, pulling out a knife.

"STOP!" I screamed as I stood up, leaving the security of my hiding place behind the boxes.

The girl looked at me in shock and the guy shoved her from him. She screamed in pain.

Then I saw that the guys hands were gone and had been replaced by claws. I saw the blood running out of the girl's body, it pooled on the floor by now. I couldn't move from shock.

"Thanks" the creature said with a sneer. He wasn't a boy anymore, his eyes transformed into bottomless pits, no iris and no pupil. All I wanted to do was run, but I couldn't move.

Then I saw a shadow attacking the thing. With blinding speed, I saw that it was a guy holding a sword. He sliced through the thing and it just disappeared.

Then I saw a second guy with black hair, he ran to the girl on the floor.

Now, I could, should run away. The two boys were busy helping the girl, who was sitting up right by now.

I ran.

I just ran away, into the group of dancing bodies, searching for Simon.

I felt someone following me, but I just ignored them, because I knew that they were the people from the backroom that had just killed someone who wasn't human. I might be going crazy.

I spotted Simon and ran to him, gripping his arm and dragged him out of the club.

"Clary, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Doesn't matter." I mumbled and climbed into a taxi. Simon followed, I gave my address to the driver and sank back into the seat.

Perfect, just perfect.

"Explain, now. What happened in that club?" Simon inquired again.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." I answered looking out of the window.

"If you say so." Simon murmured, crossing his arms across his chest.

We were both silent as the taxi drove through the New York streets that lead back to my home.

**Puh. It's getting late. I hope I didn't make so many mistakes and I also hope this chapter doesn't bored you. :) Please Review. Maybe some more chapter's are following! **


	2. Lucy

**Author's note: Hey Everybody! The first chapter wasn't that special. I know that. I just had to make a beginning. Now the main story is going to start! :D Hope you enjoy! :D **

**Declaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. :( **

Chapter 2

I jumped out of the taxi and ran into the house, barely saying goodbye to Simon. As expected my mother was standing in the living room as walked in. She was not amused.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"Out" I answered, trying to get to my room as fast as possible.

"Clary, you know..." my mum tried saying as a voice from the couch drew my attention to them, or _her_.

"Lucy" I breathed, as a smile formed.

"What are _you_ doing in Brooklyn?"

"Visiting my little cousin" she said as she stood up. She's actually younger than me, not by much, but younger. Lucy had long snow-white hair and blue eyes, the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.

"I missed you" Lucy said, walking up and hugging me. I hugged her back as always.

Actually I'm not sure if we are friends but I've known her even longer than Simon. I couldn't remember a time from when I was little that Lucinda Morgenstern wasn't by my side, but she moved when I was 9 and she was 8. My mother said that she is living with some friends of her parents now. Lucy's parents died when she was 8. I don't know why or how, but they are dead.

"We have to talk" Lucy whispered in my ear, I understood.

"Mum, I'm tired, I'm going to my room."

"Me too." Lucy said, following me to my room which we shared every time she visited.

* * *

"What wrong?" I questioned as Lucy closed and locked the door behind her.

"_Something_ is wrong," Lucy whispered as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"_Something_ is going to happen, and you aren't _prepared_ for it."

"Are you crazy? It's not like the world is going to end." I said but the look in Lucy's eyes proved me wrong.

"I saw you at Pandemonium tonight" she said and looked at a cage that was standing on the dresser against the wall. I had a rat, his name is Ben. Alaric, Lucy's father gave him to me when I turned 3. Ben was cool. Sometimes I took him out of the cage and let him climb into the hood of my sweater, thankfully he never fell out.

"You followed some people into the backroom,"

"Yeah... but ..."

"No buts!" Lucy said sternly.

"Did you notice that you were the only one who could see them? Did you notice that they came after you as you left the club with Simon?" she said in a rage.

"But they didn't catch me, and I wasn't the only one able to see them, you saw them too." I countered stubbornly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"They didn't catch you 'cause of me. I caught them before they could catch up to you and talked them into leaving." Lucy ended abruptly.

"That's all? They just left?" I asked.

"No. But that is all I can say to you without you forgetting it in the end." Lucy whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"That's what I mean... I'm leaving tomorrow morning. You can call me if something is wrong. Remember that." Lucy said and I nodded.

"Sure"

For the rest of the night we just talked about random things, nothing special really. Lucy asked me how Simon was doing. She also told me about her travels. It was nice. After a couple of hour we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hey Clary" Luke said as he entered the living room. He was carrying two canvases and smiled at me. My mother is an artist and Luke is her best friend. I can't imagine my life without him anymore.

"Hey Uncle Luke" I answered.

"You know that I'm not..." Luke began.

"Yes, I know that you're not my real uncle." I said with a smile and Luke smiled back. Just then my mother walked in.

"Has Lucy left already?" she asked.

"Lucy was here? Jocelyn you know that she..." Luke trailed off.

"Yes, I know." my mum said.

Someone knocked at the door, and my mother went to open it.

"Oh, hi Simon." she said with a smile. "Clary? It's Simon!"

"Hi Ms. Fray" Simon said with a smile as I walked to the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said and grabbed my jacket.

"Clary where are you going?" My mother asked sternly.

"Only to Java Jones, nothing special." I said as I left with Simon. I heard her calling my name, but I ignored her, as always.

* * *

"He is getting worse" I said as we listened to one of Simon's friends' poetry.

"I know. I'm going to go and get us some Coffee" he announced, then stood up and walked away.

I concentrated on my phone.

"He's right, this is the worst poetry I've ever had to hear." A voice said from the table beside me. I turned my head and nearly screamed. It was the other guy from Pandemonium. The blond one who killed the blue haired guy.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost" he smirked.

_This was going to be the worst day I've ever had_, I thought to myself and sunk back into the chair I sat on.

**Okaaaaaay. That's it for now. There are going to be some more chapters. I Hope you liked this one :)**


	3. Jace

**Author's note: Hey! I know the chapters are very short but I'm try to make this one a little longer. I hope it work's. O.O Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Declaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. :(**

Chapter 3

"What do you want?" I asked, turning my head in his direction.

"Why would you think I want something?" he asked back and smirked.

I was speechless. Here he was, the guy that killed someone, acting as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't a killer or something.

"You noticed that nobody can see me, didn't you?" he questioned me now.

"Of course I did!" I snapped back and thought back to what Lucy had told me.

"Then you should stop talking to me, 'cause it makes you look weird."

He was right. Nobody, but me, could see him and to everybody else it looked like I was talking to thin air.

"Follow me." He ordered, standing up and walking out of the café. Without thinking about what Simon was going to think when he comes back with me gone, I went after the blond guy.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked as I followed him into the alley.

"I'm Jace." he answered and smirked again. I noticed that he had golden eyes. What normal human has golden eyes?!

"Now that you know my name tell me yours." he demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you my name! You're a killer!"

"I'm not." he answered and looked straight into my eyes.

"You are! You killed a boy in Pandemonium!"

"He would have killed my sister, and he would have killed you too! I saved your life." he said seriously. He was right... again. He saved my life. Not that I was going to admit that.

"That doesn't matter" I said stubbornly.

"Yes, it does, and you know that." he said and smirked again.

"Tell me your name."

"Clary" I murmured.

"Come again?"

"My name is Clary." I said louder.

"Ok Clary, show me you right hand." he demanded reaching for my hand.

"Why?" I said indignantly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jace answered, a little softer and took my hand.

"Nothing," he murmured. "Are you left-handed?"

"No," I answered confused.

"Why do you..."

The ringtone of my phone interrupted me.

"Sorry" I murmured and picked up.

"Clary?" the voice of my mum said.

"Yes? I'm coming home, don't worry." I said annoyed.

"NO! Don't come home. Go to Simon's, call Luke. Tell him that he found me"

"What? Mum, who is he?" I asked confused and becoming worried.

"I love you Clary. No matter what, remember that I love you" my mum said seriously.

"Mum, what..." but it was too late, she had hung up.

"Mum? MUM!" I screamed into my phone.

"Clary? Whats wrong?" Jace asked but I ignored him. I just ran. I had to get home because I knew that something had happened to my mother.

* * *

I tied up my hair into a ponytail as I walked through the broken door.

Crack. I took out a seraph blade and got into fighting stance. Highly alarmed. I didn't want to fight. I just want to get Ben out of here. He's important.

Valentine has finally found Jocelyn. It was a miracle that Clary wasn't at home when he got here.

I walked into Clary's room and took Ben out of his cage.

"Come on boy, change into something smaller. A mouse, maybe."

The shape shifter changed into a mouse.

"Good." I said and let him climb into my bag.

As I felt Clary entering the house I just opened the window and jumped out of it.

Then I put on the hood of my black jacket and walked away.

_She's going to call me soon._

* * *

"MUM!" I screamed as I ran into the house I lived in. Nothing. I ran up the stairs leading to our little apartment.

"Mum?" I called out. I was scared. Just scared, I knew that something terrible had happened. I heard a loud growl. I turned my head to see a dog standing in the living room.

Suddenly it attacked me. I screamed and ran into the kitchen.

As I looked behind me the dog was gone and replaced with some ugly thing. It had legs like a spider and a head which looked like the head of a giant wasp, froth flowed out of its mouth, but it wasn't a mouth anymore. It was just a hole with sharp teeth.

Out of instinct I got knife from the counter and threw it at the beast. It just got out of the way._ I'm going to die!_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly the monster exploded, I screamed as blood sprayed everywhere.

I looked up and saw Jace standing in the middle of the kitchen. He held a shining blade and smirked.

"You ok, Red?" he said and walked up to me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sure" I answered and everything went black. The last thing I felt was someone catching me.

**I have to admit it. I know. This chapter is about the same length as the other ones. I'm sorry for that. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :D Please review!**


	4. The Institute

**Author's note: I think I'm writing too much unnecessary thing in the author's note. :D**

**Declaimer: I'm still not the owner of The Mortal Instruments. :'(**

Chapter 4

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Clary. Well, that's what Jace told me."

"She's such a little girl..."

"Maybe she's a fairy."

"No, I don't think so. She's not pretty enough."

"If you say so, but Jace said that she isn't wearing runes and she has the sight."

"We can ask her when she wakes up."

"Yeah, you're right. I have to go, Hodge wants to see me in the library."

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh, hey, I see you finally decided to wake up." An unfamiliar female voice said.

I opened my eyes and sat up. The room I was in looked like an infirmary and I was sitting on a bed.

"Where am I?" I asked and looked at the woman who sat beside my bed. She was the girl from Pandemonium. The one that had gotten hurt.

"You're in the institute." she answered.

"I'm _where_?" I asked confused. Maybe I'm just dreaming.

"The institute. I'm Isabelle, by the way. Oh! Hodge told me you must drink this when you wake up." Isabelle said, giving me a cup from the nightstand, beside the bed.

"Drink this." she encouraged, so I did. By the time the cup was empty I was feeling better.

"I have to go. If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is over there. I left some clothes for you there."

"What happened to my own clothes?" I asked still confused.

"Jace burned them." Isabelle said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"He did _what_?" I asked shocked.

"Burned them, I have to go and get Hodge. Wait here for us." And with that she left.

I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. I also changed into the clothes Isabelle left for me. They were too big and I looked silly but it was better than nothing.

I walked back to my bed and sat down on it.

_What to do now? _

I couldn't just sit there and wait, so I got up and walked out of the infirmary.

As I walked down the hallway I heard music coming out of one of the many rooms.

I saw one of the doors was open and walked up to it. The music got louder, someone was playing the piano, a sad song but I liked it.

I entered the room as quietly as possible and saw Jace. He sat on the bench that was standing before a grand piano.

"Alec?" he asked as he stopped playing.

"No, it's me. Sorry if I interrupted you." I said, embarrassed that he heard me.

"No, no, it's ok." Jace said and smirked. "What can I do for you?"

"Uuuuh, actually I'm supposed to wait in the infirmary for Isabelle and Hodge..." I confessed to him. He laughed.  
"What's so funny? I asked confused.

"I should have explained to Izzy that you don't do what you're told to" he said and patted the empty space beside him on the piano bench.

"Sit down." he said as I hesitated.

"Ok…" I said and sat down beside him.

This was the first time I've been able to regard him closely. He was beautiful. I never noticed that before but he was breathtaking. He was wearing black jeans and a white T-Shirt that you could see his black tattoos through.

"What?" he asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"Nothing." I said and focused my eyes on my hands which were laying in my lap. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Clary?" Jace whispered softly.

"Huh?" I answered, lost in thought. Jace smirked at that.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked looking at me.

"Isabelle said something about an institute" I said.

"She's right. You are in the New York institute." he said proudly.

"But what is that?" I asked and looked straight into his eyes.

"You really know nothing about the hidden world," Jace said.

"I'll explain it to you. I'm a shadowhunter and the thing I killed at Pandemonium was a demon. Alec and Izzy are shadowhunters too. The same applies to Hodge. The Institute, the building we are in, is a safe place for shadowhunters. No demon can enter this building." Jace ended.

"What's a shadowhunter?" I asked.

"We are also called the Nephilim. Half angel, half human. The archangel, Raziel, created us to protect the human being from demons and other downworlders. We are warriors." Jace said with a distant look in his eyes.

"And what are these tattoos for?" I asked and pointed at the black ones on Jace's forearm.

"These aren't tattoos, they are _runes_. They're applied with a_ stele_. They make us stronger or heal us when needed"

We were silent for a moment. It was Jace who broke the silent.

"Can I try something?" he asked with an excited look in his eyes.

"Sure…" I answered hesitantly. Jace took something from his belt.

"This," he said and showed the thing to me. "This is a stele and I'm going to apply a rune to you."

"Oh, ok…" I said and watched him as he took my arm.

"This is going to burn a bit but don't worry, I'm just going to draw an _iratze_ on you. This is the rune that we use to heal our wounds." Jace said and started to draw the _iratze_ on my arm.

He was right. It hurt like hell but I said nothing. I just watched Jace as he concentrated on drawing the rune correctly. As he finished the rune he out the stele back in his belt and let go of my arm.

"How do you feel?" he asked and watched me with an intense stare.

"Normal. My arm hurts a bit" I answered confused by him staring at me.

He smirked. "Interesting. Very interesting" He said and stood up.

"Come on, I'll take you to Hodge. He wants to talk to you and I need to tell him something too."

"Ok." I answered and followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

"Here we are," Jace said as we stood in front of two massive wing doors. Jace opened one of them.

"Ladies first." he said and made a welcoming movement. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Thank you." I whispered nervously and entered the library.

The library was a huge room with bookcases which went all the way to the ceiling. On an emblem in the middle of the room stood a massive desk. Behind the desk stood an old man writing something on a piece of paper. He folded the paper and threw it into the fire in the fireplace.

Suddenly Isabelle jumped in front of us.

"There you are," she said. "I thought your ran away or something."

Just as I was about to reply, Hodge began to speak.

"You must be Clary, am I right?" he asked and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes. I'm Clary Fray," I answered and smiled back shyly.

"I'm Hodge Starkweather. I'm the head of this Institute. You know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes, she does. I told her" Jace replied instead of me.

"Why would you do that? She could be a spy, or worse!" someone exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Alec", Jace said. "She's a shadowhunter."

"No. I'm not." I said confused.

"Yes, you are. I drew a rune on her arm and…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hodge interrupted Jace. "You know that it's against law to draw runes on humans!"

"You could have turned her into a forsaken!" Isabelle said in an outraged tone.

"But I didn't." Jace noted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What's a forsaken?" I asked but nobody was paying attention.

"Fray isn't a typical shadowhunter name." Hodge considered.

"Maybe her mother is a shadowhunter in exile." Jace said.

"My mum isn't a shadowhunter." I claimed.

"Maybe your father..."

"He died before I was born." I said and saw that Jace winced at that.

"I want to talk to Clary." Hodge said suddenly.

"I'm staying." Jace said a bit stubbornly.

"No, you're going too." Hodge said sternly.

"Come on Jace, not everybody wants you here." Isabelle said.

"She's right and there are some new seraph blades in the weapons room." Alec said enthusiastically.

"Ok. Bye, Red!" Jace said and the three left.

"Let's sit down." Hodge said and pointed at a couch in the corner of the room.

He asked me if I wanted something to drink, but I refused politely.  
"Now tell me, what's your mother's name?" Hodge asked me with a warm smile.

"Jocelyn, Jocelyn Fray" I answered. "But she's not a shadowhunter. She's an artist. That's all"

"We will see. I'm going to send a message to the silent brothers. They will know how to help you" Hodge said.

"Do you have some relatives you can call?" He asked.

_You can call me if something is wrong. Remember that._

I needed to call Lucy but I knew that I have to do it without anyone noticing. But my phone was still lying in the apartment, where I dropped it when the demon attacked me.

"No," I answered.

"Then you can stay here. You're always welcome." Hodge said as he smiled again.

"Can I go to my apartment to get some clothes? Just a short visit?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure if..."

"Please. I just need a few things!" _like my phone and maybe my sketchbook._

He looked at me. "Ok but only if Jace goes with you."

"Ok, thank you." I smiled.

"You can go now. Jace is in the weapons room" He said as I hesitated.

"But I don't know where that room is." I said.

"Church will lead you there" Hodge said and pointed at a cat which laid on the ground in front of the door.

I just stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Church sprang up to his feet and started down the hallway, with me following behind him.

_Hopefully I'm going to get out of this mess soon. _

**This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	5. Bloody Lucy

**Author's note: Hey Everybody! The next ****chapters aren't going to come up in the same period of time like the others. :( I have to learn for school and it's taking me a lot of time but I still try to come up with new chapters as soon as possible! Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**And I wanted say that the user from the account Baby-B-Doggie-ear-lover911-5 is going to edit the chapters, so that there aren't so many mistakes anymore and the they are easier to read. :) Thank you so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 5

Church sat down before one of the many doors of the hallways and let out an annoyed "meow". I thought that might mean that this was the weapons room.

_Should I knock?_

I decided against it and just opened the door and walked in.

The room looked exactly how I imagined a weapons room would. Knifes, blades, daggers, bows, arrows and a lot more weapons I couldn't identify hung on the walls or laid on the many tables.

As I looked around I spotted Jace and Alec standing in front a one of the tables. I walked up to them.

Jace was the first who noticed me.

"Hey, Red" he said and smirked.

"Don't call me that!" I hollered out. Alec just chuckled.

"What are these?" I asked as I looked at the blades on the table.

"These are seraph blades. We use them to fight against, and kill, demons." Jace explained taking one of the blade off the table.

"They are stronger than other blades. They work with seraph power. We just name them after an angel and they begin to glow and unfold their power" Jace said and laid the blade back on the table.

"What did Hodge wanted from you?" Alec asked.

"He said that he's going to inform something that's called the silent brothers." I replied.

"Ok. If he thinks that is necessary" Jace murmured.

"He also allowed me to go back to my apartment to get some of my things, but only if you accompany me." I said and looked at Jace.

"Sure" Jace answered.

"I'll come with you." Alec determined.

"No you won't," Jace replied. "I think I'm capable of protecting a little girl."

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!" I said outraged.

"Yes, you are and you know that" Jace smirked. I just huffed.

"Let's go." Jace said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you just ask me if I'd babysit you while you go to your apartment?" Jace asked and smirked.

"You are not babysitting me!"

"Of course I am. Let's go." Jace said, grabbing two of the three seraph blades and slid them into his belt. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the weapons room.

* * *

"I can walk by myself, you know." I said offended.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked but let go of my hand.

We walked in silence to a door. Jace pushed a button beside it and something began to make loud noises. Suddenly the door opened and revealed the inside of an elevator. We got in and Jace pushed another button.

"Jace? Can I ask you a question?" I asked and looked up at him. He was a head taller than me.

"Sure" he replied.

"How come you were so sure that I wouldn't turn into a forsaken?"

"I was only about 90 percent sure you wouldn't." Jace ensured.

I was shocked and then I slapped him.

"Oww! What was that for?" Jace asked indignantly.

"For the remaining ten percent." I replied and looked straight to the wall.

For the rest of the way down we were silent.

When we got out of the elevator I noticed that Jaces right cheek was red where I had slapped him. Immediately I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry" I murmured and looked at my feet.

"For what?" Jace asked and looked at me.

"For slapping you." I said and heard Jace laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Jace answered still grinning.

"Asshole." I murmured.

"What was that?" Jace asked amused.

"Did the little redhead just insult me? I'm hurt!" he exclaimed and put his hands on his heart as if I really did hurt him.

"Don't be such a drama queen." I replied and bit back a smile.

Jace just huffed as we went down the hall and left the institute.

As we stood outside on the pavement I looked back and was shocked at what I saw. The building we just came out off was in ruin.

"What happened to it?!" I said outraged by the view of the institute.

"It's just a glamour. When you concentrate you can look through it." Jace replied completely bored.

"What's a glamour?" I asked curiously. That catched Jaces attention.

"You don't know what glamour is?" he asked.

"No" I answered. I felt stupid.

"It's like protection. We can hide ourselves from the humans. We can kill demons and nobody will notice." Jace explained.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear: "Now, you just have to look through it."

"How?" I felt my face heating up as I noticed how close we were at the moment.

"Concentrate. It's like looking through curtains." Jace said and let go of my shoulders. I immediately missed the warmth of his hands.

_Silly. You're mum is missing. You have to call Lucy and Luke. You are not falling in love with some boy you just met. Even if he's damn hot._

I tried to clear my thoughts and concentrate on the building in front of me. I tried to peel of the glamour. It was like trying to look through the different layers of a paint. Suddenly my head began to hurt but I didn't stop. Then I finally got a glimpse of the beautiful church hidden behind the glamour. I felt like I was about to faint but I just shook off the dizziness and looked at Jace.

"And? Did it work?" he ask excited.

"Yes. But can we go now?" I replied but softened my question with a smile.

"Sure." he said and we started off to the underground that will bring us to the apartment I lived in for the last twelve years.

* * *

"Tell me" I demanded and looked at the werewolf tied up to a chair. The room was dark but I was able to see everything. I wasn't a mundane.

"No" he spat out.

"I will never tell you about ..." I didn't let him finish. With one elegant motion I ripped his heart out. Blood splashed everywhere and sprinkled my white hair with red spatters. A mundane would have vomited at the sight. I threw his heart away and looked at the mess I created. Suddenly the door opened but I didn't turn around. I knew by his heartbeat who it was.

"Quite a mess you created."

"Kevin" I said and turned around to look at the shadowhunter.

"Lucy" he smiled.

"I don't have time to talk." I made clear.

"I know. I just felt a dying soul and wanted to know who it is or _was_" Kevin said and looked at the dead werewolf.

"I'm not going to ask." he said and looked into my eyes.

"Very smart of you" I replied. "Now, go. I have to clean up in here."

"Just go. I'll do it for you." Kevin said.

"Perfect." I said and walked over to the door.

"Have fun sweetheart." I said as I patted his cheek and stained it with blood.

"I will" Kevin replied with an evil grin as I closed the door and left the house behind me.

* * *

Jace stopped me as we stood in front of my house. He took out something he called a "sensor" and started pushing some buttons.

"What are you doing?" I asked and tried to look over his shoulder but I was too short.

"I'm checking the territory for demonic activity." Jace replied.

"Ok. Let's go inside" he said and strode forward with long strides. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Open the door" Jace said and I got the keys which were tied to the laces of my green sneakers and unlocked the door.

As I wanted to walk in Jace stopped me. "I'll go first" he said and walked in.

"Where to?" he asked but he didn't look at me but on the sensor in his hand.

"Upstairs" I replied and followed Jace as he climbed up the stairs.

He opened the door and got in but what I saw in there wasn't what I expected.

"What..." I said shocked.

"Clary..." Jace trailed off.

He knew what shocked me. The last time we were here the apartment was a mess.

Now, it was _empty._

Someone had removed the furniture and our other belongings.

**Finished! I finally finished chapter 5! It took me almost a whole day but I hope it was worse it. Please review! :)**


	6. Kiss me

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating until now! I had to learn for latin! Then I finished it but it was crap and I had to rewrite it! :D But here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 6

"Clary?" Jace asked with a worried look in his eyes.  
I ignored him, walked into the middle of the living room and looked around. It's horrible to see the place where you lived so long isn't like it was before. I felt sad.  
_Ben._ I left Ben here. My eyes widened in shock and I ran to my room.  
I opened the door and stood still by the sight of an about two meter high _thing. _  
The thing was ugly. Very ugly. Its face was completely disfigured with big scars.  
It saw me and tried to attack me with its mace.  
I screamed.

* * *

I sat there in Kevin's apartment. I never had a home where I was loved and were I truly belonged to. I never had people that were there for me. Hell, I wasn't even welcomed when I wanted to visit my cousin. I wasn't wanted. Not even my parents loved me. They left me.  
I was a shadowhunter. A Nephilim. But also a demon. I wasn't human. Just some damn experiment. I wasn't capable of feeling something like _love_. But I wanted to.  
"Fucking shit!" I screamed but no one heard me. I sat there alone and I felt like I was going to cry. But I wouldn't. I wasn't even sure if I was capable of crying. I never did before. Not even as my parents died. I just felt numb.  
I reached to my left and got the dagger that laid beside me. Then I slid the blade across my left arm and felt again.

* * *

Suddenly I was thrown out of the way and against the wall. It hurt and I felt dizzy for a moment. Then I saw Jace. He was fighting the thing that looked like a giant.  
I saw it swing its mace at Jaces head but he just ducked and swung his shining seraph blade at the thing. I was amazed by the grace which he fought with. He looked like a true warrior.  
"Clary!" Jace screamed at me. "Run!"  
"But..." I started but Jace interrupted me.  
"This is a forsaken! It's too dangerous for you to be here. RUN!" he screamed again. I was surprised that he was able to talk to me since he was doing some pretty athletic stuff there.  
I tried to stand up but failed as a sharp pain drew its way through my back. I stifled a cry and used the wall as a support as I stood and watched the scene in front of me. The forsaken was bleeding from a wound in its stomach and its mace was gone.  
_Jace was going to win._  
Then both, Jace and the forsaken, disappeared through the front door. I tried to follow them despite the pain. By the time I reached the door Jace had stabbed the forsaken and it lay still.  
"Jace?" I asked.  
"Clary. I might need some help here" I heard him say. I ran down the stairs and looked over the dying forsaken. There he was, with his legs trapped under the body of the forsaken.  
I stepped over the demon and got on my knees beside Jace.  
"Are you helping me now, or what?" Jace asked, just then I realized that I had been staring at him.  
"Sure" I said quickly and grabbed him under his arms to pull him out from under the demon. Jace hissed in pain but sat up as his legs got free. Even as he sat there and I kneeled in front of him he was taller than me. Much to my dislike.  
"I need my steel" Jace suddenly said, then smirked. "But I can't reach it"  
He was right. His arm looked like it was broken.  
"And let me guess: You want me to help you?" I replied.  
"Smart girl. The steel is in the right inner pocket of my jacket" Jace explained and I moved forward to search for the steel. It took me some time to notice that we were very close. He smelled like ash, blood and soup. It may sounds weird but I liked it.  
"Find it?" He asked and I felt his breath on my neck.  
"Ehm... Y-yes" I stuttered and felt my face burn from my embarrassment. Jace chuckled.  
"Then give it to me" And I did and also didn't miss how his fingers lingered a second longer than they should on mine.  
"This is what is happening when a shadowhunter gets injured" Jace declared as I watched him draw a rune on his arm and saw him relax after that. He stretched his arm and made a satisfied expression.  
Suddenly Jace looked up and straight into my eyes. I looked back, hypnotized by his beautiful golden eyes. Our faces were only millimeters apart and ….

* * *

"Lucy" Kevin whispered. _Fuck._ I looked up and straight into his beautiful violet eyes. He kneeled down beside me. His black hair fell into his eyes but he didn't seem to notice. The only thing he seemed to see was me and my still bleeding arm. I said nothing.  
"By the angel" he breathed.  
"I'm ok, Kevin. It was an accident. My dagger slipped out of my hand and..." I interrupted myself as I saw his eyes. _He doesn't believe me._  
"I don't believe you" Kevin said sternly.  
"It doesn't matter if you believe me!" I suddenly screamed and his eyes widened. It wasn't usual for me to burst out like that. I was always under control.  
"Lucy" He whispered again and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm always here. Always. Remember that." He said and his arms tightened around me.  
"Kiss me." I said and he did.  
We kissed. We fucked. I left.  
That was how it normally went between Kevin and me but maybe I was going to leave out the last part this time.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice boomed through the stairwell and we sprang apart.  
_We almost kissed._  
"Madame Dorothea" I whispered.  
"Hello, Clary. Why were you making so much noise out here?" She asked me reproachful.  
Jace stood up and pulled me with him.  
"Uhm..." I stuttered.  
"Did the forsaken attack you?" she asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world and maybe it was.  
"You're a mundane" Jace stated.  
"Yes. Come with me" she said and gestured us to follow her.  
"I'm human but my mother was a witch" Madame Dorothea explained as we entered her apartment.  
"That's impossible" Jace answered back. "Warlocks are genetic dead ends"  
"Smart boy, but it's true. My mother adopted me" She said and gestured us to sit down and we obeyed.  
I was shocked. Madame Dorothea knew about this world but never said anything?  
"But that's against the law" Jace said then but I wasn't really listening to their conversation. What if my mother was a shadowhunter or my father? But even if they were, why wouldn't they tell me about it?  
_Lucy. Maybe she knows what's going on right now. I have to find her. _

**I listened to the song „Ariel" by Casper as I wrote the part with Lucy and Kevin. I think it took influence in that part. :D **

**Review and you get a cookie. :)**


	7. Liar

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I had no clue what to write. :( To be honest I think that the following chapters are going to be better then this one because I know already know what to write in them. But I hope you enjoy this one anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 7

"Jace Wayland, please, just stop wasting my time by telling me things I already know" Madame Dorothea interrupted Jace.  
"Clarissa," she then addressed me.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you here? I bet you want to ask me something" Madame Dorothea said ignoring Jaces scowl.  
"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you know something about my mother." I asked and looked straight into her eyes.  
"Your mother was a shadowhunter, like him," she answered and pointed in Jaces direction.  
"But she decided to leave her life as a shadowhunter behind and live as a human here in New York."  
"But why?" I asked and also asked myself why I wasn't surprised that Madame Dorothea knew so much.  
"She was in exile. She run away from the shadowhunters, her own kind and she told me to keep my ears open in case someone knows something about Valentine." Madame Dorothea explained.  
"Who is Valentine?" I asked confused.  
Suddenly Jace sprang to his feet.  
"You are hiding people from the law and I bet your mother did the same!" He said and walked up to a curtain which hung on the wall.  
"And I bet behind this is a portal" he said, grabbed the curtain and pulled it off, revealing a door.  
By that time Madame Dorothea and I stood.  
"What's a portal?" I asked and stood next to Jace.  
"It brings you anywhere you want" Madame Dorothea replied.  
"Maybe I can find my mother" I said out loud but more to myself and stood right before the door.  
"Clary you can't...!" Jace was about to say but I had already opened the door.  
Suddenly I was pulled into the opening. The last thing I heard was Jace screaming my name.

* * *

First I was spun around and then I fell.  
I fell and landed not so gently on a surface which felt like grass.  
I felt dizzy for a second but sat up anyway.  
Suddenly something fell on top of me and pressed me on the ground.  
I spat out some blond hair and tried to get the body off of me.  
"Ouch!" Jace. Who else?  
"Jace! Get off" I said sternly and heard him chuckle.  
"Aren't you happy to see me? Any other girl would beg to have me on top of her" Jace said but rolled off of me.  
"In case you didn't noticed yet: I'm not like other girls." I spat and sat up again.  
Jace stood up with grace and held out a hand to help me up.  
I refused to take it and stood up myself.  
"Where are we?" Jace asked and I looked around. I recognized the place immediately.  
"This is Luke's place" I said and looked at the bookstore behind the fence.  
"Luke? Who is Luke?" Jace asked.  
"Some friend of my mum" I replied and walked up to the fence.  
"Ok. Then let's get in" Jace said and climbed over the fence. I wasn't a good climber but managed to get over the fence without hurting myself. Just my jeans ripped on one knee.  
"What was that?" Jace suddenly asked and I heard a rustling from one of the shrubs that were placed right behind the fence.  
Suddenly Jace sprang in one and I heard someone cursing.  
"I got him" Jace said.  
"Let me go!" The guys Jace was sitting on said and I recognized the voice.  
"Simon!" I said and ran up to them.  
"You know him?" Jace asked bored and got of him.  
Simon stood up.  
"Clary!" he said and I walked up to him and hugged him.  
"Where have you been?" he asked me.  
"That's a long story" I said.  
"Can I tell him?" I asked Jace.  
"Sure. You're not under the laws of the council" He answered still bored.  
"Want to know what happened?" I asked Simon and he nodded eagerly.

* * *

I woke up. I never needed a cause to do so. I just did.  
The first thing I noticed was the smell: Not the smell of my hotel room I was living in for the time I was in New York.  
The second was an unfamiliar weight on my waist.  
Then the memories of last night came back to me. The blood. Then Kevin. Him kissing me. I stayed. I actually stayed. And it didn't feel wrong.  
I did not even desire to stand up. Not because I was nacked. I didn't care about such things but I felt good. It was something I almost never felt when I was around other people.  
I felt the arm around me tighten._ Kevin's_ arm.  
"Lucy" he whispered, his voice sleepy. I turned around in his arms to look into his eyes but was faced with his chest. There were black runes on it.  
I moved away a little bit and looked into his violet eyes.  
"Hey" I breathed and smiled the tiniest of smiles and moved my hand to brush some black strands out of his eyes. Those beautiful eyes never left mine.

* * *

"Wow" Simon said as I ended my explanation about what happened. We sat on the veranda in front of the entrance of Luke's bookstore.  
"That's so cool" he said now with a grin.  
"What?!" I asked indignantly. Even Jace, who was filing his nails with his steel, looked up.  
"I mean; I'm sorry for what happened with your mother but this is so cool!" Simon said excited.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"Language Fray" Simon said still grinning. I put my head in my hands with a groan.  
"Why don't we go inside?" Simon asked then.  
"You're right maybe Luke knows what happened to my mum and maybe he knows who this Valentine is too." I said and we stood up. Jace said nothing and just followed us to the door but it was locked.  
"What now?" Simon asked but Jace shoved him out of the way.  
"Let me open the door, mundane" he said and put his steel on the lock of the door and started to draw a rune. The door opened as he finished the rune.  
"There you go" Jace said and opened it for me to go inside. Simon scowled at Jace.  
The boys followed me inside.  
"So… What now? It seems that this Luke isn't here" Jace said and looked down at me.  
"Really? I'd never noticed that if you hadn't told me" Simon shot back and glared at Jace.  
"That's the reason I told you. I mean, I guessed that your little mundane brain couldn't notice let alone _process_ this case." Jace replied and walked to the back of the store. Simon and I followed him.  
"I'm a mundane too" I said, trying to defend Simon.  
"No, you're not. Did you even listen to what that wannabe-witch told us?"  
"Of course I did!" _That's a lie._  
"Liar" Jace said and walked to the door at the end of the backroom.  
"Where does this lead to?" he asked and opened the door.  
"To Luke's little apartment." I answered and followed Jace.  
We walked into the living room where a box with items I recognized right away.  
"I think this belongs to you" Jace said and handed me a broken picture frame. The picture was of my mother, Luke and I laughing into the camera. Lucy took this photo.  
I remembered the day it was taken like it was yesterday.  
Suddenly I was ripped out of my thoughts as I heard voices. I recognized one of those as Luke's.  
"Damn" Jace cursed and grabbed my arm to drag me behind a privacy shield. Simon followed close behind us.  
Jace motioned us to be quiet as the door opened. He took out his steel and drew a rune on the wall that hid us from the people that just entered the room. The material faded away where he drew the rune and left something like a little window for us to see what was happening on the other side of the privacy shield.  
"_We can see them but they can't see us_" Jace mouthed and looked through the little window he created. Simon and I did the same.  
"Lucian. Long time no see." one of the men said. They both were clad in black hooded capes.  
"Why didn't you write us?" the other one said now.  
"Pangborn, why should I write you? I have no interest in you doings." Luke answered.  
"Maybe you could have told us that the little Jocelyn-whore had a daughter" the other one, not Pangborn, spat then.  
"Yeah, she had one but why should I care? I was just by Jocelyn's side because I knew she had the Mortal cup. I don't care about her child" Luke said with a cold expression.  
Jace clapped his hand over my mouth and held my arm a little tighter but I couldn't have cared less in that moment. I just watched Luke. He almost looked the same like the Luke who always picked me up form school or lifted me on his shoulder so I could reach an apple high in the tree except for the scars on his neck and arms.

"I'll inform you if I know something else about her but now I want you to leave" he said and I could have sworn that he took a glimpse in the direction where we were hidden behind the shield.  
"I hope so" the other man said and they all left the room.  
We didn't dare to leave our safe place until we heard the front door being shut and locked.  
Jace was the first to leave the place. He looked down at me.  
"Are you okay? You're a little pale" he said with an almost worried look in his eyes.  
"Of course she is not okay!" Simon answered instead of me and put his arms around me.  
"We should leave" Jace said with eyes like steel as he watched Simon embracing me.  
"He is right" I said and my voice cracked. I hated myself for that but left our little hiding place.  
"Are you sure..." Simon was about to say but I interrupted him.  
"Yes and you should go home. Your mom is going to worry" I said but didn't looked at anyone.  
"But..."  
"Simon" I said and looked him straight in the eyes with a pleading look. He immediately gave in.  
"Ok. But call me!" he demanded.  
"I don't have ..." I wanted to say but Jace was faster.  
"Here it is" he said and handed me my mobile phone. I opened it and was glad that it still worked.  
_Now I can call Lucy._  
We took the same way out of the building that we got in. Simon hugged me and left with a sad look in his dark eyes.

**Please review. I want to make the story better and I can't if I don't get some feedback. :(**


	8. Help me

**I'm not sure if I continue with the story or delete it because I don't know if you like it or not. :( Some feedback would be nice even if you say that the story is shit. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 8

I stood inside of the room Jace showed me when we entered the Institute and eyed myself in the mirror. I had showered and in changed into my own clothes.  
Jace and I had gone one more time to Luke's house so I was able to get a backpack with things of mine in it. I felt better now that I had my sketchbook, my own clothes and more importantly my phone. I had already send a text message to Simon.  
Next I wanted to call Lucy but my back was hurting so I lifted up my shirt to reveal a big bruise. It was almost black and hurt like hell.  
"Ouch" I said out loud as I touched it.  
Suddenly the door opened and I slid my shirt back down.  
I looked up and saw Jace who was shutting the door with a click.  
"What is that?" he asked and walked up to me.  
"Nothing" I said quickly and tried to back away from him.  
"Don't lie" he said holding my wrist in an iron grip. With his other hand he lifted up my shirt.  
"What is this?" he asked and tried to look in my eyes but I looked at his hand that was holding my wrist. My face was burning.  
"Clary" he said again. "Where did you get this?"  
"You threw me against a wall..." I whispered. I saw his eyes widen then he removed his hands from holding onto me as if he was afraid to hurt me.  
"That's my fault?" he whispered.  
"What?" I asked and finally looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry" he said and pulled me into his arms. My eyes widened but I didn't move.  
"It's ok" I whispered.  
"No, it's not" Jace said determined.  
"Jace..."  
"Does it hurt?" he looked into my eyes. "And don't lie."  
"Just a little..." I whispered.  
"Then let me help you" he said and took out his steel.  
"Lift up you shirt" he said but I hesitated. He rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"Shy?" he asked and lifted one eyebrow. _Why can everybody do this?_  
Suddenly he lift up my shirt and drew a rune on the skin right next to bruise with a swift and skilled motion. It burned like hell but the pain faded as he finished the rune.  
Jace put his steel away and straightened up.  
"Better?" he asked and looked into my eyes.  
"Much" I answered and smiled.  
"Good" Jace said. There was an awkward silence.  
"You should go to bed"  
"I don't think that I'm able to sleep" I said and let out a surprised yelp as Jace lifted me up with a swift motion and threw me onto the bed.  
"Thank you very much" I said breathless. Jace was smirking down at me. I crawled under the sheets and pretended to try hard to sleep.  
"Still can't sleep" I said and Jace laughed.  
"Should I tell you a bedtime story?" he asked and sat down on the bed.  
"Yeah, but not a something that might scare me" I replied.  
"Ok. I'll try" he said and I was almost certain that he was smirking.  
"Once upon a time, there was a little boy."  
"A shadowhunter?" I asked.  
"Of course and stop talking, you have to sleep" Jace said.  
I made a motion as if I was zipping up my mouth and gestured him to continue. He smirked.  
"He was living with his father. One day his father gave him a hawk and told him to teach it. The boy was happy and started teaching his hawk. His father had told him to always keep a mask on the hawks head so it can't see. The boy couldn't do that. He made sure that the hawk could always see him. He taught it to eat out of his hand and also made it stay awake. He played the piano for his hawk and spoke to it because he read that it was easier to teach them when they are tired.  
When he finished teaching his hawk he showed his father what it had learned and thought that he would be proud of him. But his father wasn't proud, he was angry and broke the hawk's neck. His son was shocked and ask him what he did wrong. "You didn't teach it," He said "You broke it. You were told to subjugate it but you make it love you instead." And with that he left. The boy cried over his dead hawk. He cried all night and never again and he never forgot what he learned: _that to love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed._"  
Jace ended and looked down to me.  
"Can you sleep now?" he asked.  
"No, that story was horrible" I said before I could hold back.  
"Why?" Jace asked with a puzzled look in his face.  
"It's about child abuse!" I said and looked up to Jace. He had a distant look in his eyes.  
"The father did this to make his son stronger." Jace replied.  
"But..."  
"Sleep now" Jace said and looked into my eyes again.  
"Ok" I replied hesitantly and closed my eyes. I could swear that I felt Jaces hand stroking my cheek one time before he left.  
I wasn't going to sleep. Not yet. I had to call Lucy. So I got up and took my phone. I took one deep breath before I selected her number.  
"Yes?" Lucy's steady voice asked.  
"Lucy? It's Clary. I need your help."

* * *

_Now everything is falling down  
And I found myself  
Not fully grown  
Laying there  
Screaming into the silence  
Why aren't you there?  
Singing for me?_

_Nanana, nanananana_  
_Nanana, nananana_

_I'm just scared_  
_To be alone_  
_Don't you dare_  
_To leave me here alone_  
_Laying there_  
_Screaming into the silence_  
_Why aren't you there,_  
_Taking the fear from me?_

_Nanana, nanananana_  
_Nanana, nananana_

I felt tears in my eyes when I ended the song. The melody was sweet and sounded like those childish-sad melodies with its high and low notes.  
I was sitting on the grand piano in Kevin's apartment. I have no clue why he wasted so much money for it when he wasn't even able to play it.  
"Because" he had said when I asked him.  
My mother taught me how to play the piano when I was six. I'm not the best at it but I know the basics. Clary always said that I was amazing when I played for her. I didn't believe her.  
I loved to just sit and play. It helped me to remember. When I played I was able to remember my childhood. When everything was ok.  
Sure, I had pictures but they just caught a moment not the entire situation. Music on the other hand captured everything. Everything you felt. Pictures can't do that and they hurt because they are only taken when something good happened. Nobody would come to the idea to take photos at a funeral. As much as I know.  
I never was on a funeral. Sounds weird, doesn't it?  
To be honest, my parents never had one. Jocelyn just said that they were dead. That's all.  
Suddenly my phone rang. I accept the call without looking at the screen.  
"Yes?"  
"Lucy? It's Clary. I need your help"  
"Clary. Where are you?"  
"They call it Institute" she answered with a shaky voice.  
"Let me guess. They are shadowhunter?"  
"Yes. How do you know?" she asked confused.  
"I just do. Tell me what happened." I demanded.  
"My mum, she… she was kidnapped by someone called Valentine. Madame Dorothea told me and... And tomorrow a silent brother is visiting to help me."  
"Ok. Listen. Do what they tell you to do. Call me as soon as you can but only if you're certain that you aren't going to visit the silent brothers again. We have to meet and then I'm going to answer your question. You are save there at the moment but never mention me. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes." she answered.  
"Good luck, Clary." I said with a soft voice.  
"Thank you"  
"Bye."  
"Bye" I hung up.  
The silent brothers. I was glad that Jocelyn took Clary to Bane the last years for the first time.

* * *

_Lucy knew something she can't tell me, because of the silent brother. Great. Now I had to wait until I met the silent brother so I would be able to meet Lucy.  
Maybe it would be the best to just sleep and wait until then. _  
I crawled under the soft sheets again and drifted off into a sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

_Clary. Clary._  
"Clary"  
I woke up with a jolt and felt my hands being pinned next to my head. I panicked.  
"Clary. Stop that" a familiar voice said.  
"Jace?"  
"Yes?" he was grinning down at me mockingly.  
"Why are you holding me down?" I asked and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Sorry" he said and let go of me. "But you almost punched me when I said you name"  
"Oh. Why did you wake me up?" I asked.  
"Because a silent brother is waiting for you downstairs and I thought it would be nice if you see someone gorgeous when you wake up" he replied and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"That would be you?" I asked.  
"Who else?" he asked and stood up.  
"Now move your little ass and get dressed. I'll come and get you in ten minutes" And with that he left.  
I got up to take a quick shower and get dressed. I was a hot day in New York. I searched for some shorts in my bag and a black top. I looked into the mirror to fix my hair a little bit. I was a mess, so I pulled it into a ponytail.  
Then the door opened and Jace walked in.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Have you ever heard about knocking?" I asked annoyed.  
"Yes, but you knew that I was coming. So why waste time?" he said.  
"I could have been changing!" I exclaimed and knew that that was the wrong words the second they left my mouth.  
"I doubt that that would've been so bad for me..." he said with a sly grin.  
"And I also doubt that you would've disliked that either."  
"That's not true!" I sounded like a little child. His grin just grew.  
"I'm always telling the truth. Now, come on, the silent brother is waiting" he said, took my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the hall until we reached the big doors that leaded into the library.  
"There we are" Jace said and opened one door for me. I walked in without thanking him. He didn't deserved it. He followed suit.  
"Clary" Hodge greeted me with a friendly smile.  
"Please meet Brother Jeremiah." he said and gestured to a figure I hadn't noticed before.  
Brother Jeremiah was tall and clad in a parchment-colored robe.  
_Clarissa Fray _  
I was shocked when I heard a voice inside my head.  
_I'm going to look inside your head, to see what was blocking your sight._  
The voice said and Brother Jeremiah walked up to me. No, he wasn't walking, it looked like he was floating above the ground.  
He stopped in front of me and I was able to look under the hood that was that covered his face. What I saw wasn't what I expected. His mouth was sewn and it looked like he wasn't able to see.  
Suddenly I felt hand on my head. I stiffened.  
"Clary. You don't have to do that" Jace said.  
"But I want to" I whispered and felt a sting in the inside of my head.  
Then everything went black.

**You need to know that I wrote the song that Lucy is singing and I don't want it to be used without my permission. :) **


End file.
